


Green, emerald green

by AwkwardBlueFish



Category: Batfamily - Fandom, Batman - Fandom, DC - Fandom, Red Robin (Comics), batfam - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-15 21:16:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15421770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardBlueFish/pseuds/AwkwardBlueFish
Summary: Everything is green, emerald green and he’s screaming. He can’t breathe and he’s screaming, screaming, screaming and something touching him (no, don’t!)He sees green and he’s moving, moving, moving and somethings crushing under his hands and it’s wet and red and it’s so wrong but he’s holding on because if he doesn’t he might go mad.Timothy Jackson drake hates green. Emerald green.Why is he breathing?Or the one where Tim dies and got his spleen taken





	1. I rose

Green, emerald green, can’t breathe.

Green, emerald green, why can’t I breathe?

Green, green, green, green-water, screaming. ( _It hurts please make it stop, why won’t it stop?_ )

Everything is green, emerald green and he’s screaming. He can’t breathe and he’s screaming, screaming, screaming and something touching him ( _no, don’t!_ )

He sees green and he’s moving, moving, moving and somethings crushing under his hands and it’s wet and red and it’s so wrong but he’s holding on because if he doesn’t he might go mad.

Timothy Jackson drake hates green. Emerald green.

_Why is he breathing?_

 

————

Tim tried his hardest to ignore it, he really, really did. He tried to forget the green, tried to forget how it felt waking up next to the Lazarus pit ( _so much red, why is he covered in red? It’s not his, it’s not his!_ )

Tried to forget Ras Al Ghuls little twitch of a smirk because he’s a goddamn demon that can’t hide his bloody satisfaction or accomplishment.

He rose from the dead and lost his spleen. ( _Maybe he’s a better replacement than Jason thought._ ) He sees green in his sleep.

He manages to push it back ( _he’s good at that_ ), to ignore everything but the mission. To get his (not his) father back. And he did, he did and he never got robin back ( _he can’t taint it no longer_ ).

Dick never apologies for calling him a delusional. ( _He doesn’t know how right he is_ )

He was mad, so mad, too mad, not mad enough so he hid. Hid as his (not his) family went back to normal ( _Tim can’t be normal, not anymore_ ).

They went back to normal as Tim screamed and yelled himself hoarse because the voices in his head won’t stop ( _why won’t they stop?_ )

Those nights he dreamed of green and red because Ras had less men. Tim screams until he’s choking on his tears and he can’t breath. Why can’t he breathe?

( _Why did he come back? Why not everyone else? Jus let him die, please, don’t make him beg._ )

They don’t notice until Tim makes them.

————

Everyone’s staring at Jason and the idiot grins like he accomplished something, something amazing.

It’s not, it’s really not.

“Umm, jaybird? Why are you wearing that?” Dick eyes the shirt, it’s fully black except for the white lettering.

“Because Goldie,” he sneers, “I can.” Jason huffs, whacking Dick when he tugs on his leather jacket. ( _Tim’s starting to see green, make it stop_ )

“You can do better than that Todd,” Damian’s eyes flicker over the shirt with disgust (its normally directed at him), “I died bitch’? Pathetic.” He scoffs.

“I don’t remember asking your opinion brat,” Jason jabs a finger at Damian’s chest in spite, flipping Dick off when he begins to scold.

They bicker and bicker while Tim tries to stop the viscous bitterness rising in his chest. How can they joke about death so easily? Jason needs to get his bead out of his ass.

“Yo, replacement! You dead or something?” Tim manages to hold back his winch at Jason’s jeering voice. He doesn’t manage to hold back his cutting words.

“No Jason,” he says idly, taking a sip of his coffee, “that’s you remember.” Tim reminds him. Satisfaction fills him at his blank look, anger at the rising amusement. He ignores Dicks ‘Timmy!’ and Damian’s signature tt.

“What’s your problem timbo?” Anger covered by amusement, sharp grin of teeth. ( _Does Jason see green to?_ )

“Heh,” Tim laughs, “Your not the only robin who died so get your bloody head out of you ass.” Silence. Tim picks up his coffee and strides out of the room.

He’s starting to like the green.

(It lets him speak his mind)


	2. Did he know we loved him?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The batboys reaction as requested!
> 
> Warning for Swearing!!

Jason is- Jason is, _oh he doesn’t know_! The replacement just can’t leave like this, he can’t spew some shit about not being the only robin who died and then walk out like nothing happened! Stupid, stupid, stupid! Stupid replacement....

“H-he could’ve been talking about Dami...” Goldie is as pale as snow as he fiddles with his hands, the statement sounds more like a question and they both know it.

“Tt, it can’t be.” The little demon states, just slightly pale as he clenches the pencil in his hands. Grip tight and unforgiving like their words.

“Why not?!” Jason doesn’t mean to snap, he really doesn’t but the repl- Tim could’ve died! He could’ve died and no one knows _how_ or _why_ and _isn’t that just messed up_?

“We have tabs on him.” He can’t help it he snorts.

Tabs? Really? It’s laughable honestly because Tim’s been away for ages doing who knows what that bought Bruce back. Tabs? _Yeah fucking right_!

Dick is looking at him, eyes begging not to do anything, but _fuck you Goldie I can do whatever I want_.

“Do you fuckers know how he brought Bruce back then? huh?” Damian opens his mouth but Dick slowly shakes his head, disbelieving.

“Yep, that’s what I thought.” Its bitter in his mouth because he didn’t know either. The bat let another robin die, a robin that saved all of them countless of times but none of them could save him _could they?_

Timothy Jackson Drake died saving his father and no one knew. ( _Does he see green?)_

 _(The sick thing is that that day, the day Tim died, they could’ve been laughing, having fun and joking around as life slipped away from Tim, not knowing_ )

Not knowing.

————

Titus sniffs at his leg, cold and wet nose pressing gently, comforting. Damian didn’t need comforting.

He stares at his blank sketchbook, pencil gripped in his hand that’s turning white but he can’t let go. His body won’t let him. He’s acting weak and it’s all Drakes fault (and Todd’s)!

His predecessor is an idiot he decides as his pencil glides over the paper, numbly. The idiot got himself killed but, Damian has to admit, Drake is adequate.

Adequate because he figured father was alive, alive and lost in time. Adequate because he searched for fathers clues no one else seemed to see or find. Adequate because despite everything being given to the true blood son he became a hero with his own cape. Adequate because he kept going and going and going until he brought father back home.

Their father he died for. Their father he got himself killed for but still kept going.

It seems death can’t hold his second to least favourite brother down. Therefore he is adequate.

Titus lets out a whine and Damian cards shaky fingers through his black fur. Tears drop down and Damian knows hes being weak and it’s all Drakes fault!

All Drakes fault...

How dare he die when Damian hadn’t told him that he’s an adequate brother, how dare he! ( _Is it to late? Please don’t be to late..._ )

Tears ruin a picture of green, emerald green, and a black cape. The tears ruin a drawing of a hero dressed in black and red with blue eyes.

Timothy Jackson Drake died saving his father and no one knew.

————

Palms press against closed eyelids and Dick doesn’t know if he’s doing it to pop his eyes out so he doesn’t have to see this or to stop the tears that burn.

Maybe he’s doing both.

He’s doing it because he knows now, knows why Tim was kicked out a window. Knows why Tim took over Wayne Enterprises.

He’s doing it because he knows how Tim tricked the league of shadows, how he tricked Ras Al Ghul. How he faced the council of spider and he did so so much to get their father back.

Dick feels sick, down right sick because he did a part of this. He took robin from him when Tim thought he had nothing (he had him, he had Dick!) he took away the one thing keeping him together besides the goddamn mission. He did so many things for the right reason only for Tim to see it in a different light.

They fought and fighter and in the end his little brother died in a desert and Dick didn’t know. He didn’t know and his little brother, the brother he swore to protect (not Jason not again), died. He died!

The tears slip and he doesn’t bother holding them back because Tim was and is and always will be strong. Stronger than any of them.

He closes his eyes because he just can’t stand it. When Jason came back the Lazarus pit controlled him, when Damian came back he had powers dammit! Tim’s come back and he acts like everything is normal!

( _Maybe it is for him, acting like everything is normal when it **isn’t**.)_

Timothy Jackson Drake died saving his father and no one knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo this is the last chapter and I hoped you like it! Sorry it was short


End file.
